Without Sight
by Boyue
Summary: Without sight, the other senses work hard to make up for the lost sense. -LeeGaa/Lemon/Oneshot-


_Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lee and Gaara lying on the bed: F-U-C-K-I-N-G!_

_Rated M for mature content. WOO!_

_P.S. If you are looking for a PWP lemon, this isn't one… or is it?_

* * *

**WITHOUT SIGHT**

**

* * *

**Gaara's fingers carefully felt out the fabric wrapped around his eyes. It was soft, silky even, but it was knotted a bit too tightly for comfort. He reached for the back of his head and searched for the knot. He found it. But he couldn't untie the blindfold. The knot and his awkward position worked against his advantage. Not to mention the hot breath running down his neck that teased him with a never-before-felt sensation. It was pleasing to his nerves. His bare skin responded with goose bumps at the moist tongue caressing his Adam's apple. He gulped, the cartilage of the larynx moved up before it descended to its resting position. The tongue traveled up the curves of his neck, playfully dampened his chin, and came to stop on his earlobe. It licked his sensitive flesh so softly that Gaara didn't even mind the stickiness of the saliva. He titled his head to the opposite side, giving the flexible muscle more room to maneuver. He flicked his eyes open but only darkness greeted him. It was as if the world had been painted black. He saw nothing through the blindfold. Not a glimpse of light or the glisten of his partner's eyes. So dark he couldn't even see the fine lines of the silky fabric.

His heart pounded at the lack of sight, accentuated by the set of coarse fingers massaging his cheek. The skin on the fingers was rough, evidence of a hard life. Yet the touch was gentle and careful. Tender lips captured his soft ones. Gaara plucked his lips, eager to answer the zealous call. The kiss was innocent even though the movement of the mouth was flirtatious. He parted his mouth and shyly invited the visitor in. Their tongues, bathed with saliva, cleaned each other's mouth. Gaara let out the first moan of the night as his tongue was captivated by the tight seal of his partner's mouth. Slowly, his partner sucked on his subdued tongue. Gaara tried to control the twitches of his tongue but found it hard to concentrate. He was distracted by the hands roaming across his torso. He took a sharp inhale of breath as the visiting tongue retreated, leaving his mouth free once again. As he refilled his lungs with precious oxygen, he felt the hands rubbing his chest. Diligent fingers pinched his budding nipples. The concentration of nerve endings sent spastic tickles to his brain. The fingers turned his nipples like they were dials to be played with. Gaara tossed his head at the taunting discomfort. What did his partner have in mind? His nipples were already as hard as they could be. Any more teasing would be fruitless endeavor. He arched his hip slightly as a signal that he was ready for the next step. He could feel his nether organ tensing up with desire, aching to be alleviated.

His partner's warm lips kissed the flat abdomen. A train of nibbles followed down the central line and arrived to its final destination at the thick red forest. Gaara took another sharp inhale as he felt fingers curling his pubic hair – fingers that ever slightly brushed against the wrinkled skin of his erection. Fingers that calculated exactly where they should go so that they would make contact but not close enough to leave any lingering feeling. Fingers that were designed to torment him. Gaara floated his eyes open again to meet the darkness and gave birth to the second moan of the night. He felt a rush of hot breath on his sensitive organ milliseconds before it was coated with moisture. His hands frantically gripped the smooth sheet beneath him. The pleasure was entirely focalized at the tip. Gaara gritted his teeth as his partner's firm hand stroked down the shaft and combed through the tangled mess. The hand retraced its step, lazily pumping the saluting organ. The other hand reached beneath his body and squeezed his buttock. Gaara lifted his hip up to grant more access only to regret his decision quickly.

"N-No," he hissed as a stiff finger poked his exit. His hands tightened their grips on the sheet. "N-no!"

But the finger slipped in against his wish. Gaara jerked his head to accommodate the sudden discomfort. To be penetrated without lubrication, he could hardly believe how loose he had become. His hip throbbed to the sound of slurping. The finger explored and stretched his interior. The third moan rang at the combined sensation of the oral and anal pleasure. His hand lowered and raked through the strands of his partner's bobbing head. The finger deepened as well as widened its exploration. Gaara twitched. He held his breath as the second finger joined the expedition. He pulled his legs up and scooted down. His organ slipped out of the warm mouth. He hissed at the air hitting his dampened erection. He opened his eyes unwittingly but of course he saw nothing. The hand wrapped around him and continued the duty abandoned by the mouth. Gaara spread his legs outward, leading with the knees. The two fingers scissored his internal canal. The mattress bounced and he could feel his partner resituating himself. His legs were lowered on to strong thighs as the fingers retreated. Gaara clenched at the sudden feel of emptiness.

"A-already?" he asked out of breath.

His partner grabbed him by the thighs and drew him in. Gaara reached for the sheet and fisted the sweat-scented fabric. He knew there wasn't going to be any lubrication and he was well-aware of how much pain it would bring. He took a deep breath and lodged it in his chest. He let a quarter of the breath out when he felt the tip rubbing against his entrance. His partner was fully ready. Another quarter of the air was released at the tender stroke of his cheek. Their lips met again and the hand lovingly slithered through his flame hair. Just as he was enjoying the romantic kiss, a pang hit him from below. He grimaced, nearly biting his partner's lip. He flashed his grinding teeth as his anal muscles were stretched by the intruding erection. He gripped the sheet tight, digging his fingers into the mattress beneath. The slick tongue tickled his quivering lips. It was hurting too much for Gaara to respond to the tongue play. But he kept his dignity and kept his throat close even though a scream was knocking at his larynx.

Gaara let out the third quarter of the air he was holding when his partner moved in slightly. The hands clutched his thighs; Gaara was sure they would leave fingernail marks tomorrow. He swung his head to the left as another movement was made. His partner spread his buttocks and moved further in. Gaara pushed his shoulders into the mattress. He lifted his head up, pointing his chin to the ceiling. The last quarter of the air was released along with his partner pulling out of him. He groaned at the pleasure of removing an obstacle from his body. His colon involuntarily cramped and his sphincter contracted, locking his partner in.

"Uhh… ah," he panted. His body stretched by the tip of his partner.

Gaara wheezed for air as his partner lunged forward, deeper and faster than he had anticipated. The tip bumped against a sensitive spot and Gaara sounded out the fourth moan. The hands that were anchored on his thighs moved to the waist. Gaara moved down and clasped the hand, seeking some sort of connection. The hand responded by holding him tight and bringing their clasped hands over Gaara's raising chest. The other hand squeezed his waist. His partner moved inside him. Gaara had intended to keep himself dignified but as the sensation increased, especially once his aroused organ was being stroked again, he panted in sync with the thrusting movements. His hand still clasped his partner's tight. He squeezed it when his partner moved too fast; a silent indicator for him to slow down.

"Unnn," he groaned. Having already been aroused to the edge previously, Gaara was finding it hard to keep his head clear. "I-I… am… al-almost…"

Gaara let his legs dropped wider as he felt his imminent orgasm. The stretching of the anal muscles was too much to handle along with the stroking of his erection. He needed to release himself. He gulped, feeling the hardness that moved inside him. What a tremendous feeling it was. He felt so connected and loved. Desired and wanted. He made a loud hiss when he felt his partner moving on his knees. His lower body was lifted up. The hand wrapped around his shaft quickened, forcing a squeal of pleasure out of Gaara's throat. The thrusts increased as well. Gaara bit his lip; his hand let go of his partner's hand and returned to gripping the sheet with anticipation. His entire body submitted to the whim of his partner's speed.

"Uh, ha, ha, ah," he couldn't help but moaned. "Ugh…! Ah, ah, ha, ugh…. A-ah! AH-AH! AH!"

Gaara released the pent-up pressure into the waiting hand. His foot twitched and his knee jerked. He arched his back off the sheet as his partner's hand kept up with the quick pace, filling him with the aftershock of the orgasm. He flopped down on the bed with a loud gasp. His leg muscles still cramped with pleasure. The blindfold soaked up the perspiration from his hair and ears. He breathed out slowly and rubbed against the rough hand stroking his cheek. He groaned lowly as his partner left his body. Shortly after, he felt the weight lying on top of him. Toned arms embraced him. He put his hands around his partner's strong back and sighed with content. Tender lips once again showered him with affection. He turned his head toward the direction of the kisses. Though he could not see it, he could feel obsidian eyes gazing at him, telling him words of love that would be cheapen if spoken. A kiss on the lips said more than words ever could.

Gaara felt himself moved on to his side. He clutched the sheet as he listened to the shuffling on the bed. The hand caressed his waist and belly before it slipped between his legs and massaged his softening organ. He pressed the side of his face against the mattress as soft kisses were planted on the back of his neck down to his shoulder blades. The other hand carried his leg up and draped it over his partner's thigh. His buttocks were spread once again and the stiffed erection returned inside him. As his entrance was already stretched, he only let out a deep breath at the penetration. How foolish of him to think that once was enough. Above all, his partner had yet to be satisfied.

"Ugh!" he grunted lowly at the quick jabs to his inner flesh. He whispered, "S-slower…"

He reached around and placed his hand on his partner's thigh to control the speed of the thrusting. He turned his face and buried half of his face into bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, not that he was able to see anything, and enjoyed the feel of the steady thrusts. The movement was smoother, as well as more pleasurable, than the previous ones. Hasty breaths tickled his earlobe and the hot tongue lapped circles on his jaw line. Gaara turned his head upward and put out his tongue. It was quickly and eagerly met. Their tongues danced to the quiet but audible sloshing from Gaara's entrance. They broke the vigorous kiss and each took a sharp inhale. Gaara twisted his leg and did his best to wrap it around his partner's. The hand that had been working on his stiff organ was bringing him to climax again. He knew his partner was nowhere close but he couldn't hold back. The knowledge of the intense pleasure from an orgasm forced him to speak.

"I am… r-ready a-again," he said, embarrassed. "R-ready…"

He turned his face inner toward the bed. His moan muffled into the sheet. He reached down and cupped over the busy hand; they worked together to lead him over the edge. Gaara squeezed his calf and closed the distance between the two bodies. His buttocks twitched and throbbed as he began the second orgasm of the night. He tossed his head up and sounded out a full-blow moan. His hand took over and helped remove the creamy fluid. His partner stopped thrusting as soon as the orgasm began, leaving Gaara to rotate his hip to increase the pleasure. He rocked his pelvis to the beat of his restless hand. The climax was more intense than the first one and lasted longer. He gaped open his mouth, wheezing out of breath. He swallowed hard. Two fingers massaged his lower lip before they slipped inside his mouth. Gaara sucked on the digits coated with his semen. He licked away the bodily fluid; his tongue chased after the elusive fingers. The fingers stretched his mouth and ran over his teeth. They were careful, though, not to trigger Gaara's gag reflex. Without sight, the other senses worked hard to make up for the loss sense. The stimulation of his oral orifice became more intense. The fingers stirred up sleeping nerves in his mouth while the other hand went on to pinch his erected nipple. Gaara squeezed his mouth and trapped the fingers in. His tongue bathed them with heavy saliva until they forced their way out of the cavern. He let his tongue hung out of his mouth and breathed heavily.

"M-more?" he asked.

A short whimper came out of his throat as his partner left his body again. The muscles were looser and the stretching sensation was dimmer. But the anal pleasure still sent a chill up his spine. He shuddered at the saliva-coated fingers rubbing his nipple. The other hand slipped under his chest and led him into a sitting position. A kiss was placed on his neck and it made Gaara smile briefly. He swallowed and panted as he was guided on his knees before he was led downward. He moaned as his entrance opened to receive the still-hardened organ. He knew his partner was saving up for a big release. He shifted his legs out into a comfortable position and put his hands on the firm thighs. He situated his body until he saddled his partner. He took a breath and waited desperately for hopefully his third orgasm of the night.

But his partner remained still. Only playful kisses were slathered on his neck and back. The sticky hand ran over his abdomen and wiped up the exposed semen. Gaara welcomed the fingers back to his mouth and consumed the salty fluid. He held onto the wrist and sucked eagerly on the fingers. He guided them out and licked each digit as well as the palm and the spaces between each finger. He opened his mouth wider as the second hand joined in. He grabbed to the wrists and invited a few fingers from each hand in to stimulate his mouth nerves. He slurped loudly, unable to keep up with the excess saliva. The watery liquid leaked from the corners and trailed down his chin. One hand moved to the back of his head and turned it over. As the other hand left, their mouths clashed. The tongue wiped the drool off Gaara's chin before it resided back inside Gaara's mouth. They poked the tip of each other's tongue. Both hands were pinching and rubbing the pink nipples.

"Y-you c-can… move," he said in between the heated kisses. "M-move."

When his partner didn't move, Gaara finally caught on to what was happening. He broke away from the kiss and placed his palms on the bed. Slowly, he lifted his hip up slightly before he rested it back down. He shuddered with a newfound pleasure, pleased with being granted the power to control how fast and how deep the penetration would be. He started out with slow and shallow movements. He brought his chin up as his partner anchored him by his waist. He dropped his head down once he felt his lower region rising again. And the hand alertly moved to please him.

"Mmm, ah, ah… ha, ah," he moaned, having disregard keeping his dignity in bed. "Mmm, ah… ah… Mmm! Mmh… ah…"

Gaara shifted his legs and lowered himself further. At the increased depth, he bit his lip and sounded a guttural moan. He gripped the sheet and quickened the speed to his liking. As the pace accelerated, so did his panting and the hand pumping his organ. It would only be a matter of seconds before he reached his third climax. Part of him wanted to delay the impending explosion but his bodily need took over his will. He leaned forward and rocked his pelvis, each move faster and deeper than the last. The moans, too, grew in loudness. He pulled himself up and leaned against his partner's tight chest. Muscular arms wrapped around his slender frame.

"Mmm, g-good, it… i-it's t-too good," he whimpered, squeezing his eyes tight. "G-good, ah, ah, ha, I-I am g-going to… co-mmm…!"

The crescendo of pleasure was interrupted when he was thrown on his elbows and knees. But the fact that their bodies remained in contact through the switching of position made Gaara quivered with excitement. He was also glad that his orgasm was delayed as he knew it would be more passionate when it did arrive. He moved his elbows outward and lowered his upper body while keeping his lower body up high. The hands held on to his hip bones and sharp thrusting resumed. Gaara pushed the side of his face into the bed. A trail of drool stained the sheet as he couldn't keep his mouth close.

"Ah, g-good! M-more," he moaned loudly. "I-I w-want to c-com… ah, ah, ha, mmm…!"

He propped his body up with one hand. His free hand reached for his throbbing erection and started to alleviate the tension. His mouth opened wide, letting multiple moans to escape. His toes cramped at the building intensity that his nerves were receiving. He jerked his head like a maniac, barely able to keep up with the anal penetration and the masturbation. He felt his partner speeding up, which could only mean that it was finally time. He turned his head and tried his best to face his partner.

"C-come… in-inside me," he said.

He let himself be pulled up onto his knees. He leaned back and tilted his chin up. His hand vigorously stroked his organ, which would explode in a few more seconds. His sphincter contracted, allowing him to feel the twitching erection inside him. They were both close to the edge. It required only a few more thrusts and they would be…

"Ha, ha, ah, ah… Ahh, I-I'm… I-I'm… Ah… Unh!" he cried out.

His warm essence seeped between the gaps of his fingers. He let his head rolled down toward his chest. Breathless, he quivered at the lasting feeling of his third orgasm. He tightened his nether muscles once he felt his partner's fluid leaking out of his entrance. It was hot and filled him with loving warmth. He released the muscles and moved up as his partner slipped out of him. He pushed and tried to eliminate as much as the white secretion as possible. He fell forward onto his palms and guided himself into a lying position. He was very content but exhausted. He didn't think he could continue. He reached for the blindfold and felt out the knot. He wanted to see the satisfied face of his partner. He wanted to see the thick eyebrows at rest with ease. But the stiff organ poking at his mouth stopped him from working out the knot. He opened wide to receive the organ. His hand grabbed at the base and he maneuvered his mouth muscles to suck out the remaining semen. He licked at the tip and the shaft until it was removed from his mouth. He rested his head down and turned his attention back to the blindfold. A heavy weight fell next to him. The sweaty hand caressed his cheek and pouting lips kissed his neck.

Gaara pulled off the blindfold and blinked his eyes open. The room was dark as he had expected. He tossed the fabric off to the side and looked at his partner. Teal eyes met black ones. A smile was exchanged. Then Gaara closed his eyes again and let sleep take over him.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: So FF has been screwing up with reviews, if your reviews get shortened or deleted completely, won't you please PM it to me so I can see what you thought of the story? =D_

_3.27.09_

_6:23 PM  
_


End file.
